My Spiritual Imaginary Friends: In Their Own Words
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: You may have heard the narrator talk about their stories, but for the first time, you will hear about what they've been through.
1. Hilda Hippo: In Her Own Words

Hilda Hippo: In Her Own Words

Introduction:

Hippos: known as the most dangerous animals in all of Africa. They kill more humans than any other animal. Now, what if I told you that one hippo isn't dangerous at all? Now, I know this may seem crazy but there lived a hippo who rather be kind and friendly than dangerous and deadly. Well, that describes me a lot because I wasn't born to kill. Believe me, this story i'm about to tell you is about my life from how I was born, how I first met Johnny my red billed oxpecker, what it was like to lose my family, and how I spent the rest of my life at the sanctuary for animals with autism.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was born during the rainy season in Muddymoo River. My mother was hoping this day would come because she waited 2 years for this. Thankfully for her, I was born and surprisingly full grown. Of course, I had autism but my mother knew just because I had autism doesn't change that fact that i'm her daughter and that she will love me. My dad was probably the toughest hippo I ever knew. He may look scary, tough, and large but to me, he had a big heart and when it comes to fighting, he isn't afraid to take on other males for the territory. He was also my bodyguard and he made sure that I lived in peace and harmony.

Chapter 2: How I First Met Johnny The Red Billed Oxpecker With Autism

Whenever I would see other hippos, I would see birds on their backs. I always knew I would have a bird on my back. Luckily for me, I would have a red billed oxpecker named Johnny and he also had autism. We bonded because he wouldn't leave me at all. You could trust him if you have been troubled. He could also warn you in advance if any danger was coming. He's the reason why i'm not lonely all the time.

Chapter 3: Why I Lost My Family

Remember when I told you about the city? I lied because the truth is, I never really went to a city. Now, what happened next will show you that not all stories start out so happy. It was just another day when all of a sudden, a group of male hippos challenged my father. He told me to get away as far as you can. Once they got closer, I wasted no time and I ran like never before. Unfortunately, both my parents and my family wasn't strong enough to handle the males because they pretty much over powered them. I knew I could've have saved them, but they knew I would make them proud.

Chapter 4: How I Lived In The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Believe it or not, I wasn't the only one who saw what happened to both my parents and family. Apparently, the park rangers knew I was alone. So, they decided to transfer me to a sanctuary for animals with autism. Once me and Johnny arrived, at first it was a new experience but over time, we got use to our new home. It had lots of trees, unlimited rivers and ponds, and it was all okay but it would be better if had company.

Conclusion:

Honestly, if it wasn't for my late father's good decision, I wouldn't be here today. I know I can't see him now, but I know I made him very proud. I hope you enjoyed this story because the next stories you will read next will show you what they've been through.


	2. Peter Polar Bear: In His Own Words

Peter Polar Bear: In His Own Words

Introduction:

Polar Bears: known for being the bigger bear species ever. Known to attack and sometimes kill humans. Now, that's not who I am because sure I may be a triple king size polar bear, but I have what most don't have: a big heart and being more friendly than dangerous. Honestly, that best describes me because that's who I am. You already learned about Hilda's story, but now, you will learn how and where I was born, how I sadly lost my family, how I first met my red billed oxpecker Joe, and how I came to the sanctuary for animals with autism.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was born in the arctic circle. My mom and dad knew I would be perfect for them because before I was born, they had my brother and sister. Once I was born, it was a very day because I was born in the same ice cave as my brother and sister. At first, I was just getting used to it. What they didn't know was that I was born full grown and had autism. My parents didn't really ignore me at all because they wanted to make sure I would live in peace in harmony. As the years went on, I got bigger and both my brother and sister got bigger too. So, basically a growth sprout had struck me first and then my brother and sister. Everything was doing okay until oone day, fate took them away from me.

Chapter 2: How I Never Saw My Family Again

We were walking on ice because we were all heading to my Father's speech about polar bears. Of course, my brother and sister were playing around until they accidentally fell next to him. He yelled at them for being very naughty and all he wished was that they would be like me. My mother knew those 2 just couldn't behave because they always get in trouble for playing, fighting, arguing, and being very naughty. The both of them knew they got in trouble. So, they decided to talk to me about it. They told me what they're in trouble for and I told them the reason they got in trouble was because they didn't watch were they were going. So, they decided to behave themselves the rest of the trip. My parents did notice and they were surprised at what they just heard. They knew I was perfect for them because no one could talk to them personally like I did. Anyway, once we made it the glaciers, it was clear that this place was full of other polar bears. They were even on the glaciers. My dad then began his speech and at first, everything was going as planned. That is until all of the sudden, the glaciers started to fall apart. The other bears ran for their lives and I was running in the crowd when I somehow got separated from my family. My mom kept calling my name and when I heard her voice, it was clear that I had to get to them. I started running towards them when suddenly and out of nowhere, the iceberg that I was on started to crack. So, I unfortunately had no choice but to stay on it and sadly and unfortunately, I never saw my family again. Gone were the days of me comforting my brother and sister. I may not have seen them again, but I know their doing okay without me. I did miss them but I will make my parents proud.

Chapter 3: How I First Met Joe My Red Billed Oxpecker

Life on the iceberg pretty much sucked because I didn't have anyone at all. That is, until I saw a bird in the air. What I didn't know was that the bird was a red billed oxpecker named Joe. He then saw me and decided to become my new friend and has been with me ever since. Life on the iceberg was now much better because I now have a friend.

Chapter 4: How I Went To The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism And Met Hilda

Once my iceberg was on land, I decided to go exploring in the forest. What I didn't know was that I was in the forest of the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism. Once I found a place to rest, a female hippo named Hilda first saw me. She would be scared of me but instead, she accepted me as her new friend. This was the most special thing i've ever been through since I got separated from my family. The staff knew I would be perfect. I guess you can say life can get better even after a tragedy.

Conclusion:

Honestly, none of this could've happened if those glaciers hadn't separated me from my family. But, there's no going back. I may have lost my family, but in the process, I got a new friend and I now live in peace and harmony. You already now know me and Hilda's story, now be ready for the next 4 stories because they came here for that specific reason and you will see how they became how they are today, what they've been through, and how they came to the sanctuary.


	3. Ralph And Jack: In Their Own Words

Ralph Reindeer And Jack B. A. Cow: In Their Own Words

Introduction:

Have you ever wanted to break out of family tradition? Everyone can but most would stay with tradition. Now, when it comes to me and Jack, we knew one day we could be friends and never be separated from each other. So for today, we will talk about how and where we were born and left our families, how we first met Dan and Cody our red billed oxpeckers and each other, and how we came to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism.

Chapter 1: The Beginning And How We Separated From Our Families

For me, I was born in the Canadian wilderness and for me, it was home because sure, it was cold and freezing, but that was the place I place I called home early on in my life. For Jack, he was born in the Bighorn Mountains and he was fine with his home because he knew he would eventually break away from his herd. Now here's the thing, we may have different personalities, but we have one thing in common: we both had autism. Remember when I said we would separate from our families? Well, it actually happened to us. For me, I was kicked out of the herd because I wouldn't fight the other male for the females. For Jack, he ran away and he never went back because he didn't want to be turned into burger. We knew this was the right thing for us because we are on our own. We didn't know this but fate actually helped us meet each other for the first time.

Chapter 2: How we met our red billed oxpeckers Dan and Cody and each other.

I first met Dan when I was walking through a forest. He saw me and decided to become my new friend. I knew he was perfect because he would be very trusted. For Jack, he first met Cody when he was at a lake getting a drink. Cody then noticed he ran away from his family and decided to go visit him. Jack then told him everything and Cody decided to be with him from that point forward. We went on separate paths until one day and out of nowhere, we crossed paths and this would not only help me but also for Jack. Once we first met, it was pretty clear that we were meant for each other. Every since then, we never left each other and that's good because we don't want to.

Chapter 3: How We Came To The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Once that we were together, we decided to go on a trip and we saw a lot from rivers, mountains, ponds, valleys, and forests. One day, we came to a forest because we knew this would be just the place for us. What we didn't know was the forest we were in was the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism. While we were walking around, we saw aa female hippo and a male polar bear named Hilda and Peter seeing us. They would usually ignore us but surprisingly, they didn't. They instead accepted us as their new friends. We knew those 2 made our lives much easier because they would be our friends. Honestly, that really means a lot to me and Jack.

Conclusion:

Well sometimes, we all can either break away or stay with the herd. For me and Jack, we knew we needed to see the world together and that shows that when you travel with your friends, you will accomplish anything. You now learned Hilda's Peter's and now our story. Once you read the next ones, you will see how we became more than friends but as a family.


	4. Tom And Milo: In Their Own Words

Tom B. Panther And Milo Hippo: In Their Own Words

Introduction:

Ever wonder what would happen when you let a black panther and hippo become friends? Well, it would result in a friendship that would help the both of them for the better. Honestly, talking about me and Milo's story was something we had to do because we never really had the chance to talk about us before we first met each other. So, this story will talk about how and where we were born, how we first met our red billed oxpeckers Cory and Chad and each other and how we came to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

For me, I was born in a village in India near a beautiful jungle. For Milo, he was born in the jungles of Congo. For me, I once had a mother who always looked after me because I had autism and was a human hybrid. For Milo, he also had autism and he too had a family. My life was quite an adventure because whenever I was in the jungle, I always wanted to see what I should next. For Milo, he once lived near a beautiful waterfall and he would always be near it because he was just wanted to be himself. Now, once I got older, it was clear that it was time to step outside of the village. I waved them all goodbye and I knew it was hard to leave them but they wanted me to be brave. For Milo, his dad knew he was too friendly to be the next leader in the family. So, he decided to let him go aand Milo knew with the things he learned from his family, he wasn't afraid of the outside world. Meanwhile, I was walking as normal when all of the sudden, I saw the largest male elephant in the land and he was leading his herd. I didn't move because I knew I could be killed. It looked at me and he didn't harm me at all. Instead, he asked me to move out of the way politely. I did just that and the elephants continued their march. I knew they wouldn't kill me because they once had a disagreement with the other animals. I knew that if I didn't do anything, it could be a problem. So, I went to intervene and the elephants knew I was telling the truth. They then decided to leave the other animals alone. That's how I helped them and ever since, they accepted me as a part of their family and when I was with them, it helped me conquer my fears. For Milo, after leaving the herd, he decided to go exploring and he traveled all across Northern Africa. Once he was out of Africa, he traveled all across Europe and the Middle East to come to India for me. I didn't know this but he was coming for me.

Chapter 2: How We First Met Cory And Chad Our Red Billed Oxpeckers And Each Other

I was walking with a female when I saw a strange bird flying in the air. That bird turned out to be a male red billed oxpecker named Cory and he noticed me. So, he decided to be my new friend and told me that a young male hippo named Milo was Coming and he would be my new friend. I accepted the bird as my new friend and I was now aware. For Milo, Chad has been his oxpecker in his family and it was his idea for Milo to go to India and me. Now a few weeks later, we met. It all started when me and the elephant family was at a river to drink and cool off. Suddenly, one of the adults told me of a strange thing in the water. I decided to go investigate and see what's going on. Once I got near it, I couldn't believe it but Cory was right because it was Milo. He then saw me and wouldn't attack me at all and I know this seems crazy but he was more friendly than dangerous. I told the rest it was only my new friend Milo and thankfully, the herd was relived and they accepted him as a part of the family. One evening while me and Milo were asleep, the adults knew it was time for me to move on. They didn't want to tell me earlier because if they did, I would be upset at them. So, they kept it a secret until the next morning. Me and Milo got up and noticed that the family had something to tell me and Milo. They announced that my time with the family is over. They decided to let me explore the outside world with Milo. They acknowledged the fact that they were glad they had me and Milo. We knew it was time soso me and Milo waved them goodbye and left. I will never forget the things they've taught us.

Chapter 3: How We Went To The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

After we left the herd, we then traveled together to find an airport. Once we found the airport, we snuck our way into the plane. What we didn't know was that this plane was for us and we were heading the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism. Once the plane landed, we then got in the back of a semi truck. Once that truck arrived, Hilda, Peter, Ralph, and Jack were waiting for us and they helped us get out of the back of the semi truck. When that was done, they accepted us as their new friends and that meant a lot to us. We then were introduced to our new home and it was beautiful because it's not everyday that we would see this.

Conclusion:

Now to be fair, our story didn't start with a tragic beginning. Instead, our story was more light hearted because we never lost anyone. You already learned about Hilda's Peter's Ralph and Jack's stories. But now, you just read our story and the next one doesn't have a tragic beginning while the one after that should be interesting.


	5. The Hippo Children: In Their Own Words

Wendy, John, And Michael Hippo: In Their Own Words

Introduction:

Everyone knows that once you get older, you lose you childhood spirit and fun. However, everyone can still have fun just as long as they don't get too carried away with it. Honestly for me and my 2 brothers, sure we may be big and huge but we still have the playful spirit and imagination. Basically, we still have fun. Before we begin, there's something we need to address. Remember when the story mentioned Mrs. Jumbo as our babysitter? Well the truth is, she didn't become our babysitter because she sadly passed away before I started writing this. Now with that said, I will talk about how and where we were born, what made us the way we are now, and how we came to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism.

Chapter 1: How It All Began

It all started when my mom was pregnant with me, John, and Michael. Once the day came, I was born first. Then John came 2nd. Finally Michael came 3rd. The doctor then told my parents that we have autism. They knew that we must have fun in order in handle with autism. We lived in a beautiful house with a nursery. This was home and it was perfect for us. A year or 2 later, we were introduced to Jonah, Kevin, and Stewart our red billed oxpeckers who also have autism and we bonded really well.

Chapter 2: What Made Us Into What We Are Now

While we were growing up, our mom would always read us stories from swash buckling pirates, beautiful princesses, legends and folklore, and fairy tales. This would help us inspire our imagination to play around and our mom would know that we were having a ball while playing around. Our dad well he's just glad that we don't make a huge mess in the nursery. Whenever we would watch a TV show or movie, it would always help our imagination. I guess you can say: just because you get older, doesn't mean you will lose you childhood spirit. As time went on, our parents decided to send us to a sanctuary where our cousin Hilda is. One night, our parents had a chat with us about what's going on next. They acknowledged the fact that this was a tough choice because they didn't know what to do now. We didn't upset but instead, we accepted it. The next morning, we got up early and packed all of our stuff and even the stories Mom read to us. We would miss them but they knew it was time to move on. We waved them goodbye and we were on our way to live with Hilda.

Chapter 3: How We Went To And Lived In The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Once we arrived at the sanctuary, we found our cousin Hilda. We then ran towards her and hugged her a lot. Hilda was glad we came because she wanted to use our imaginations to put it to good use. She then introduced her friends to us and they accepted us right away. This was probably the most special day for us since our birth.

Conclusion:

Honestly without imagination, we would've never been the same. This story can show that it's okay to have fun. You already learned about Hilda's, Peter's, Ralph's, Jack's Tom's and Milo's story but now, you just read our story. Be ready because the next story will be quite interesting.


	6. Rocky Rhino: In His Own Words

Rocky W. Rhino: In His Own Words

Introduction:

When people think of a rhinoceros: they think: big, huge, dangerous, and able to charge at you. Now, what if I told you there lived a white rhino that's more safe than dangerous? Well, that's who I am: a 20 year old male white rhino who has a bug heart and is a great role model. Honestly, talking to you about this story wasn't easy for me earlier on. But now after so many years, I will tell about how and where I was born, what sadly happened to my mother, what came next, and how I came to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Chapter 1: The Beginning

I was born in the African nation of South Africa. My mother knew this day was coming because she was hoping I would be the perfect one for her. When the day came, I was finally born. Apparently what my mother didn't know that somehow, I was born full grown and had autism. But other than that, she raised me with all her care and she gave me the name Rocky because she liked that name a lot. When I was with her, she would always protect me from harm and thankfully I was never in harm's way until the day the Guerra soldiers came.

Chapter 2: What Sadly Happened To My Mother And How I Standed Up For Myself

What my mother didn't tell me was that before I was born, she had to get away from the Guerrilla Soldiers because they killed my father. Then all of a sudden, the same men who killed my father were after me and my mother. We ran as fast as we could and then out of nowhere, they shot my mother right in front of me. Before she actually died, she told me to be brave. I would never forget what she told me because after that happened, I decided to confront the men who killed my parents. I wasted no time and I charged straight at them for what they did. They were overpowered and they didn't even stand a chance against me. They ran away and I never saw them again.

Chapter 3: The Aftermath

After that, I decided to get a drink at the local river and luckily Robin my red billed oxpecker wasn't harmed at all because he couldn't believe what he just saw. For those who don't know Robin, he has been my best friend since I was born and has autism and never left my side. He's basically the only companion I have. A few days later, I decided to travel and headed up north to find an airport that would take me and Robin to a new home. We thankfully made on a plane that was heading to the Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Chapter 4: How I Came And Lived In The Sanctuary For Animals With Autism

Once we arrived, the other 9 were throwing me a surprise party. When I arrived, they all said "SURPRISE!". That made me happy because I now have friends that care about me. Once they introduced me to my new home, it was heaven because I can finally relax.

Conclusion:

When I first read the other 5 stories, I knew my turn would come and honestly, opening up about my past wasn't so bad at all because now everyone will understand what i've been through. You already learned about Hilda's, Peter's, Ralph's, Jack's, Tom's, Milo's, Wendy, John, Michael's stories. But now, you just read my story and now you know what me and rest have been through to be here.


End file.
